


Roles Are Reversed

by Tainted_Grace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mate sex, Mates, Shameless Smut, derek and stiles fuck, request fic, still have no clue how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tainted_Grace/pseuds/Tainted_Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a request fic so I will give you the prompt instead of a summary:<br/>What do you think about Alpha Werewolf Stiles and Bottom Beta Derek taking care of his mate? Bonus points if Stiles is just coming into his Alpha powers and accidentally starts humping Derek? Oh the reactions!</p><p>Actually, anything with Derek taking it up the ass and being an enthusiastic bottom with knotting? Me want!</p><p>For Mulder200</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roles Are Reversed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mulder200](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulder200/gifts).



> Sorry it took so fucking long for me to get this up for you! I got so sidetracked and then this prompt got buried in the back of a Word file. :’( I am soooooo sorry and I know that even if I wrote you a trilogy the length of Lord of the Rings it could never make up for the wait. Hope you like it anyway even though I sorta strayed away from the prompt.
> 
> The title is from the EXO demo Call Me Daddy (Seriously go listen to it and try not to think of Sterek.)

Stiles growls when he sees Derek from where he stands at the club door. Cora and Erica decided to take the Beta to Jungle for his 25th birthday and just so happened to neglect to tell his mate. Stiles, being the jealous, possessive, new-Alpha that he is, knew something was up the minute the two girls started out of the loft with Derek strung between them. He had let it go at the time but curiosity killed the cat, after all, so less than three hours later Stiles found himself standing just inside of the gay club with his heart trapped in his throat and a growl rumbling in his chest.

Derek looks downright _sinful_. The older man had left their apartment in sweatpants and a Beacon Hills lacrosse hoodie that Stiles gave him. Now he is in sinfully tight dark blue jeans with rips all the way up his thighs, black combat boots that look unfairly attractive on him, and a white wife beater that looks painted on. Stiles’ growl intensifies when he sees the leather jacket sticking to Derek’s entire torso and he can feel his claws begin to prickle when his gaze shifts to all the guys eye-raping his mate.

His eyes flicker red before returning to their usual honey the moment he sees Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Cora, Kira, Allison, Lydia and even Peter crowded around the birthday boy and clinking their shot glasses together with happy half-buzzed smiles. Even in the dark club Stiles can see the glint shining in Derek’s eyes and he leans back against the wall with a smile, listening to his pack congratulate his mate on 25 long years of living. The possessiveness he felt returns when his superhuman hearing chooses to focus in on the wrong conversation just six feet to his left.

“Damn he is hot. Do you see the _ass_ on that?” A low voice groans in appreciation.

A second guy chuckles and then hums in his throat for a second before answering. “Hell yes. He’s the pure definition of tall, dark, and handsome. I’d kill to get my hands on that.”

The first guy scoffs and does a spit take that makes Stiles tilt his head to the side and listen even more intently. “He’d never do you, man. I mean look at _you_ and look at _him_. He’s a perfect ten!”

Stiles can’t argue there, Derek is extremely out of his league and he is well aware of it. “Yeah, but still. Fuck, I didn’t know guys like that _existed_ outside of fucking magazines and movies.”

“I know right? I wonder if he would bottom…” The first guy muses and Stiles gulps, stealing a beer from a half-drunk passerby and downing the thing in one go.

“You two do know he’s taken right?” Stiles hears a female say and glances over to see his favorite bartender collecting empty shot glasses from the pair’s table.

“Really? By who?” they ask in almost perfect unison.

“You’ll see.” She smirks, glancing up at Stiles and winking.

After she returns the glasses she goes over to where the Alpha is standing with two shot glasses in her hand. “Why aren’t you over there, kid?” She asks, nodding towards where his pack is laughing and dancing by the bar.

“I wasn’t invited.” He grumbles, claws biting into his palms and making him twitch slightly.

“To your own boy’s b-day? Why the fuck not?”

“Erica and Cora set it up. Danny texted me when he left and asked if I knew Der was here.” He explains crossing his arms over his chest.

“So? He’s yours. Now if _you_ don’t go tap that then I will.” She winks downing one of the shots and putting the other in Stiles’ palm before strutting back to the bar and refilling his friends’ drinks.

When the next song starts Stiles downs his shot and adjusts his jean jacket before walking through the sea of bodies on the dance floor to where Derek is leaning up against the bar looking like Sin itself. He stops and takes a moment to appreciate the view while Derek is talking to Scott, nodding in approval at the girls’ choice in clothes.

“What took you so long?” Lydia asks, sipping her strawberry martini.

He turns to look to his right and smirks. “You knew I would come?”

“We couldn’t keep you away if we tied you down. He’s buzzed and happy and all yours.” She tells the teen and he nods, eyes still trained on Derek’s smiling face.

“You guys _wanted_ to rile me up. Danny was _supposed_ to text me. And _you_ set this outfit out for me last week. How did I not see this coming?”

“Hate to tell you this, honey, but you aren’t always the smartest piece on the chessboard.” She chuckles, kissing his cheek and pushing him towards their friends as she disappears somewhere behind him.

Stiles watches for a few seconds longer and then he finally walks up to the group with a smirk on his face. He swings an arm around Cora and Erica’s waists and pulls them in close. “You two are both in _big_ trouble for not inviting me straight out.”

They laugh in his face and Erica just shakes her head. “It was training, dude. You lasted longer than I thought you would. We didn’t invite you to see how long it took you to come find him yourself. You know, honing those ridiculously good senses of yours. Danny was only supposed to text you if you didn’t show up by 10.”

“You’re both assholes.” He hisses before letting them go.

“Love you too, Stiles.” They chime and he rolls his eyes.

He walks around the group to stand behind Derek and his head tilts when he sees just how good Derek’s ass looks in those jeans. He nods his approval once again and can hear Erica and Cora’s chuckling from their place on the other edge of the group. He chooses to ignore them and finally say hello to his amazing mate. Stiles, being Stiles, decides to be cheeky and reaches forward and slaps Derek’s ass. Derek turns around with a snarl, ready to hurt whoever touched him but his face instantly lightens up when he sees Stiles standing there biting his lip.

“Hey there, sexy. Couldn’t help but see how hot you look in those jeans.” He winks, pulling Derek to him by his hips.

“I’m glad you’re here.” Derek whispers so only Stiles can hear.

When they kiss they can hear the cat calls and wolf whistles behind them but Stiles just takes one hand away from Derek’s waist to flip them all the bird. Stiles thoroughly destroys Derek’s mouth, kissing him until his lips are red and puffy and he is panting for air. “Okay!” Isaac interrupts their make-out session. “I think it’s time to go. It’s almost closing time and you two obviously have somewhere else to be. We’ll see you in about 48 hours.” The blonde herds the others towards the door, leaving Derek and Stiles kissing by the bar.

“Did you drive?” Stiles asks into Derek’s ear before he nips on the lobe.

“No, we caught a ride with Boyd.” He pants, leaning into Stiles with lust clear on his face. “Fuck, can we go home?”

“Please.” Stiles breathes out, pulling Derek towards the door with a triumphant smile.

A glance to the right reveals the pair from earlier staring at him with dropped jaws as their drinks spill from their tilted hands and onto their laps. He shakes his head and then he’s racing towards the loft with Derek kissing his way up his neck. Stiles swerves when he feels his boyfriend’s hand palm at his dick through his pants and his eyes shoot open as he corrects the car and pulls up beside Derek’s black Camaro.

“What have I told you about doing that while I’m driving?” Stiles sighs, kissing his way into Derek’s mouth with a smirk.

The two barely get up all of the stairs to their apartment. They really struggle to get the key in the lock and open the damn thing. Derek would refuse to admit that that has something to do with him biting and sucking on Stiles’ neck and distracting the poor kid. “Fuck, Stiles.” Derek huffs when the younger slams him up against the wall by the door the second the metal slab slides closed.

Stiles attacks Derek with kisses, nipping his way around the Beta’s neck and jaw. He stares in disappointment as the purple bruises he leaves heal and vanish in seconds. “Wish I could mark you, Der.” He sighs, running his hand across Derek’s neck in the place that he always turns purple.

“Do it.” Derek challenges and Stiles’ eyebrows crinkle together in the center of his forehead.

“How am I supposed to do that?” Stiles asks, eyes rolling into the back of his head as Derek pulls him forwards so they are touching from head to toe.

“Fuck me. Knot me. Mark me.” Derek begs between kisses to Stiles’ neck. “You’re an Alpha now. You can make me yours.”

“What?” Stiles blanches, pushing Derek back to arm’s length so he can process what his boyfriend just said.

“Stiles, I’m asking you to fuck me, baby.” Derek nips at Stiles’ ear teasingly and the image his words present have Stiles clawing into the wall beside Derek’s head and fighting the urge to cum in his jeans.

“Fuck, yes.” He hisses in Derek’s ear, slamming his lips onto the older man’s excitedly. “Fuck, bed. Now.”

Derek guides them across the space to where his king-size bed sits under the wall of windows. Stiles has his hand down Derek’s ridiculously tight jeans the moment the zipper comes down and the button is flicked open. “Shit! Stiles, baby.” Derek moans, his huge hands gripping onto Stiles’ shoulders to hold himself up.

Stiles pulls his hand out long enough to strip both of their clothes off and push Derek back onto the bed. He slips his hand down between the wall and the mattress and pulls out the lube that they keep there. He reaches back in for a condom but Derek grabs his wrist and stops him. “No, I want you to make me yours, Stiles.” He whispers, sounding terrified of asking so much of the younger man.

Stiles instantly drops the packet back into the crevice and crawls on top of Derek’s perfect body. “I must’ve been a saint to deserve you.”

“Fuck, no. You know we’re both sinners.” Derek smirks, pulling Stiles down for a long, wet kiss that’s more tongue than anything.

“Have you ever…?” Stiles asks, letting the question hang in the air as they both struggle to catch their breath.

“With my fingers.” Derek admits, cheeks tinting a glorious shade of red that Stiles wants to see more often. He grinds down into Derek at the mental image of the man on his hands and knees with his fingers buried deep in his own ass.

“You have no idea how hot that sounds, Der. I wanna see that.” Stiles says shamelessly, less self-conscious than his mate.

Derek nods and swipes the lube from the sheets where Stiles dropped it and pops open the cap. “Go sit by the pillows, Stiles.” Derek orders and Stiles crawls up to the top of the bed, stealing a kiss on his way there.

The weight of what he is about to see has Stiles palming at his rock hard dick to relieve some of the pressure building inside of him. He watches with dark eyes as Derek pours lube on three of his fingers and rubs them together to warm them before kneeling forward on his forearm and reaching behind him with his lubed up hand. Stiles moans when he watches Derek stick the first finger in without hesitation. By the time Derek has all three fingers buried inside of himself both of them are breathless and strung out.

Stiles crawls forward and kneels up behind Derek, his hands ghosting over Derek’s ass and making him jump. “Fuck, lemme see, babe.”

Stiles will never forget the obscene sound that Derek’s finger make as he takes them out and reveals his fluttering hole to Stiles’ hungry gaze. The younger brushes his fingers over the twitching entrance with awe sketched into his face. He scoops up some of the lube trickling out and presses it back inside with two of his long fingers, causing Derek’s back to arch. The Beta lets out a long breathy moan and presses back onto Stiles’ fingers, his own hands digging into the sheets and twisting.

Stiles watches as his mate fucks himself on his fingers, too entranced to participate and pleasure Derek even more. “Stiles,” Derek whines finally when the two fingers just aren’t enough. “I need you.”

“Fuck, yeah, uh, I wanna see you. Can you…” Stiles starts but Derek gets the message and lays on his back with his head resting in the pillows. He opens his legs and lets Stiles slide between them. “Holy shit, you’re hot.”

“Stiles, I love you, but can you just fuck me already. I need you.” Derek begs, sounding more strung out that Stiles has ever heard him.

“Yeah, yeah. If I hurt you you need to tell me.” Stiles orders, running his hands up the backs of Derek’s thighs to spread them even more.

He grabs the base of his dick to stop the orgasm that’s threatening to end this before it starts and scrambles to get the lube. He quickly lathers the stuff onto his cock, hissing at the coldness, and then he’s kneeling right up against the backs of Derek’s legs and is pushing his throbbing cock into the older man’s ass. Stiles goes as slow as he possibly can, biting his bottom lip until it bleeds because of just how mind-blowingly tight Derek is. A loud moan ricochets off the walls and neither can tell which it was.

Derek’s back arches when Stiles gets all the way inside of him, his mate’s dick pressed up against his prostate and giving him wave after wave of pleasure. “Shit, Der. Could you be any tighter?”

Stiles’ eyes roll into the back of his head when he moves his hips experimentally into Derek. “Fuck, move. Please, baby, you can move.” Derek tells him twisting his hips to try and get more pleasure.

Stiles pulls out until just the tip is inside of Derek and then slams himself back in. Derek screams in ecstasy as his mate’s cock fucks into him over and over, sending him closer and closer towards the edge. “Der, this is not gonna last long.” Stiles admits, managing to sound embarrassed.

“I won’t either. Just go.” Derek pants out, knotting his hands into Stiles’ hair and pulling him down to fuck his tongue into his mouth.

The action causes Stiles to give a particularly brutal thrust that has Derek biting down hard on his lip. He hisses and fucks into him frantically, feeling his orgasm twisting in his gut. “Der?” He asks when he feels his dick expanding and pressing against Derek’s ass.

“Knot.” Derek gasps. “Let it happen.”

Stiles continues to fuck into Derek until his knot is so big he physically can’t move. He presses his palms into the mattress on either side of Derek’s head and stares into his eyes as he rocks against him. Stiles can feel the force of his climax building in every nerve ending in his body. He feels strung so tightly that he might snap at any moment. Derek pulls him into a kiss so slow and tender that it makes tears prickle in the corners of his eyes with just how much he loves the man beneath him. “Shit, Derek. I’ve never felt something so…” Stiles searches for the right word and comes up blank as to how to describe the feeling of being so deep inside of his mate.

“Perfect?” Derek offers on a gasp as he twitches and his back bows until his shoulders nearly leave the bed.

“Fuck, yes.” Stiles hisses, tossing his head back as Derek’s hole tightens around him.

“Come on, Stiles. Cum for me.” Derek begs, whimpering as Stiles’ cock presses continually into his prostate and makes him see stars.

As soon as the words are out of his mouth Stiles twitches and the invisible string snaps, sending him over the edge into the most intense orgasm he’s ever experienced. He can feel himself half-shift and he bites down on the curve of Derek’s neck where his shoulder meets his throat. Derek’s eyes roll into the back of his head and then he’s coming between them without his dick ever having been touched once.

When Stiles comes down from cloud nine he can feel his cock still pulsing inside of Derek’s ass. “How long does the knot usually last?”

“About ten minutes.” Derek pants, eyes still closed from his own release.

“Fuck, did I hurt you?” Stiles asks when he smells the blood in the air.

“No, Stiles. I’m fine.” Derek reassures his Alpha as the man inspects the bite on his mate’s neck. “More than fine.”

“How did that not hurt?” Stiles muses.

“You were probably too busy having the best orgasm of your life but did you realize that that bite literally made me cum untouched?” Derek asks, his cheeks as red as Stiles has ever seen them.

“It did?” Stiles asks with wide eyes.

“Yeah. It’s a mate bite. I will always carry the scar from it and it’s a pleasure center for mates.” Derek smirks, nipping at Stiles’ lower lip.

“Does this mean I can’t bottom anymore?” Stiles asks, having mixed feeling about the thought.

Derek laughs. “No, baby. I may not be able to knot you but I can still fuck you.”

“Do you kiss your mate with that mouth?” Stiles chuckles, leaning in to tongue fuck Derek until neither can remember their names.

“All the _fucking_ time.” Derek growls, twisting his hips and making Stiles’ eyes roll into the back of his head.

And if they have sex again on the way to the shower with Stiles holding Derek up against the wall with his newfound strength and then again under the hot spray of the shower than no one can really blame them no can they?

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit that wasn't half bad! Hmmmm... Give me any thoughts down below and if you would like to make a request feel free to leave that down there too.  
> Thank you soooo much for reading this!! Until next time!


End file.
